


Better Days

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: The team gets together one last time.
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Kudos: 1
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Better Days

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this quote:  
> “We have seen better days.”  
> ~ William Shakespeare, Timon of Athens, Act 4, Scene 2

The memorial service was done and the survivors met all together one last time at Pepper and Tony’s home. The day was nice so there were tables filled with food and drink outdoors. People had moved chairs into little groupings so they could talk to each other as they ate. 

Sam and Bucky had been inseparable since the last battle and they were the same now. Clint was talking to Wanda out by the lake. He had his arm around her waist. Steve sat alone and watched Morgan talking to Happy. Bruce was talking to Thor, rubbing his injured arm. Rhodey was sitting with Pepper, holding her hand as they watched all Tony’s friends and colleagues. Peter was talking to Harley. Peter Quill’s crowd stuck together, talking among themselves and eating quite a lot. Stephen Strange looked quite dapper as he chatted with Wong. Fury and Maria Hill lurked but they were there. 

Steve wasn’t paying much attention until he saw Rhodes stand. He stood as well. Pepper got the helmet out of the box and handed it to Steve. Rhodes held up his hand and said, “Everybody, listen up for a moment. Tony left this message for Pepper and Morgan, but they have agreed to share it with us all. If you’ll gather in close, please.” 

Steve held the helmet and hit the switch. There he was, Tony, looking tired but hopeful.

_“Everybody wants a happy ending. Right? But it doesn’t always roll that way. Maybe this time._

_I’m hoping if you play this back, it’s in celebration. I hope families are reunited, I hope we get it back and something like a normal version of the planet has been restored. If there ever was such a thing. God, what a world. Universe, now. If you told me ten years ago that we weren’t alone, let alone, you know, to this extent, I mean, I wouldn’t have been surprised, but come on, the epic forces of dark and light that have come in to play. And for better or worse, that’s the reality Morgan’s gonna have to find a way to grow up in._

_So I thought I better record a little greeting, in the case of an untimely death, on my part. I mean, not that death at any time isn’t untimely. This time travel thing we’re gonna try and pull off tomorrow, it’s got me scratching my head about the survivability of it all. Then again, that’s the hero gig._

_Part of the journey is the end._

_What am I even tripping for? Everything’s gonna work out exactly the way it’s supposed to._

_I love you 3000.”_

By the time the end of the recording came, even Fury was drying his eye. Rhodes got his glass and held it up. “To Tony and to better days.”

“To Tony,” they all said and drank. 

Maybe the better days had come at last.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
